


Falling For You (Over and Over Again)

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Series: SDSeptember2020 Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Vignette, actually multiple, like that's the whole fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: In which Kara finds herself rescuing CatCo's newest journalist, many times in a row. Developing feelings for each other was definitely not part of the plan. Prompt fill for 2 and 28 for SDSeptember2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey
Series: SDSeptember2020 Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sundey September Event 2020





	Falling For You (Over and Over Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This has barely any plot. Just soft, cute fluffiness with a side of (sorta) slow-burn. Also I'm lowkey tempted to force myself to fall in love briefly just to know how it's like instead of having to wild-guess it for shipping fanfics. I think this is one of my longest oneshots lol. Hope you like it! :)

The first time Kara saved him, he was driving on the wrong side of the road. She had caught the car just in time before anything could happen.

"Sorry for the trouble; I just moved to the States recently,"

"You don't have to apologize," Kara said. "I'm sure it's pretty hard to adjust here. Besides, saving people is practically my job,"

"By the way, my name's William," he introduced himself. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting Supergirl herself right now,"

"Well, guess I'd better put your car down. And welcome to National City," Kara set William's car in a nearby parking lot. "I hope we'll meet again sometime,"

"I hope so too," he called as she took off.

* * *

The next day, Kara found out that he had moved there for a job at CatCo. They introduced themselves to each other, _For the second time,_ she noted.

"Do I know you?" William asked.

"Um...no?"

"Oh, I guess you're just one of those people," he said. "You look so familiar,"

"Yeah, people tend to say that a lot," Kara replied, trying to hide her identity. "No idea why, though,"

They spent the next few days getting to know each other, becoming somewhat friends in the process. And for some reason, Kara found herself having to rescue him from many more situations.

* * *

The eleventh (or was it tenth? She had lost count at this point.) time, she had caught him off the side of a building.

"You _really_ need to be more careful," she said. "What happened?"

"Don't laugh, okay? It's really stupid," William explained.

"I promise I won't judge you," Kara reassured him.

"Well, fine. You asked for it," he said. "I wan on the balcony, and I guess I fell... for you,"

"Did you just flirt with me?"

"What? I-" he looked away. "You know what, forget what I said. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I don't even know why I said that. You're way out of my league, anyways,"

Kara had to admit, it was kind of cute when he got flustered like that. It made her heart rate go up, like how- _No, this can't be happening,_ she quickly told herself. _You are NOT catching feelings for your work friend,_

* * *

"I think we need to give that guy a signal watch," Kara said, after saving William for the fifth time that week, in the middle of a game night. "What do you think, guys?"

"Definitely," Alex agreed. "Or, you could give him your number," she added with a smirk.

"Wait, are you saying I _like_ him? Because I don't," Kara replied. "I mean, I don't dislike him, but-"

"You keep giving him that look when we're at work," Nia said. "So..."

The room was silent for a minute.

"Okay, anyways, how long is it gonna take to make another watch?" Kara said, trying to avoid further questions.

So they let the subject drop for a while.

* * *

After it was finished, Kara held on to it, waiting for an opportunity to give it to him.

The time came when both of them were kidnapped during an investigation. Kara and William were chained to two chairs, back to back, in an abandoned warehouse. They had been trying for hours to escape, with barely any luck.

"You know, I have no idea why this keep happening to me," he said. "I've even been rescued by Supergirl more times than I'd like to admit,"

"At least I know a way out of this," she replied. "But first... I want to make sure I can trust you with a secret,"

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't tell anyone," William said.

"I... you know what, it's easier to show you," she snapped the chains and freed herself. Kara then went over to do the same for him.

"How did you-" he was cut off by Kara, who picked him up and flew out a window, stopping above the city.

"Oh. How did I not notice before? You're her," he realized. William then realized another thing: They were _really_ close together, practically hugging. "Umm, and maybe we should land somewhere?"

"Yeah, we should," _Oh no, not that feeling again. Why did it have to be him?_

* * *

Kara carefully landed on a rooftop, where they stepped further apart.

"Well, now that you know who I am, aren't you worried about your safety?" She asked him. "I mean, you literally just put your life in danger,"

"As long as you're here, I know I'll be safe," William replied.

"I- um... that's really sweet of you, but seriously, secret identities are serious business," she said. _Okay, maybe I do like him._

"Calm down, it's not like I was about to tell anyone," he reassured Kara. "At least you know you can trust me,"

"You have a point there," she replied. "By the way, I have something for you," she took out the signal watch and handed it to him. "In case you ever need me again, which I'm pretty sure you will. Just press the button and I'll come, wherever you are,"

"Well, I hope I won't have to," William said, putting it on. "Anyways, do you have, like, a team or something? I've heard about it,"

"I actually do. One of these days, I'll probably introduce you to them,"

* * *

"So this is the guy you've been talking about, right?" Alex asked. "Hold on, did you tell him about this place?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Kara replied. She had invited William to the Tower for their next game night. "He promised not to tell,"

"Well, nice to meet you, you're Kara's sister, right? She talks about you sometimes," He held out his hand to her. Greetings and introductions were exchanged for the next few minutes.

"So, should we start?" Kara pulled out a board game, setting it up. The others joined in.

"One sec, I need to take a phone call," William called to everyone after a few minutes of playing, walking off for some privacy.

* * *

"Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Kara turned to her as soon as William was out of earshot.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"I think you were right," Kara took a deep breath, ready to explain. "I actually do like him, and I think he feels the same, but I don't know what to do, like, what if-"

"Wait, slow down. First off, I'm happy for you," Alex said. "Second off, I have to tell you something. All of us,"

"Well, what do you guys need to tell me?"

"All of us sort of... knew already," Nia explained. "I had a dream that you two were just meant to be,"

"And I noticed that you're always talking about him," Alex pointed out.

The others agreed.

"So you guys- this whole time?" Kara asked. "I was really that obvious, wasn't I?

"Yep. I just wanted you to figure it out yourself,"

"Oh, and by the way, I read his mind, and he does feel the same," J'onn added.

"I guess sometime I should ask him-" Kara was interrupted by William coming back from his call.

* * *

"Ask me what?"

"Nothing, just..." Kara thought for a moment, trying to find a good excuse. "We were just going to ask if... you'd want to come here more often. We do this every week,"

"I guess so," he decided. "I mean, I don't really have any other plans, it's fun here, and, well, why not?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Anyways, what are we playing after this?"

* * *

A few days later, Kara decided it was time to ask William out. She had been putting it off for a few days, but after some encouragement, she changed her mind. _Well, it's now or never,_ she thought to herself.

k was getting ready to go to his house when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened. "Oh, I was just about to head to your place,"

"Well, what a coincidence," William said. "Anyways, I came here to ask you something,"

"Really? I was going to ask you something too," Kara replied, leading both of them to the couch.

"That's okay, you can go first," he offered.

"Fine. I've been thinking for a while, and we've been friends for a few months now," she started. "And I feel like we could be... more than that, so..."

"Are you asking me out?" he asked.

"Umm... yeah?" _Was this a mistake?_ Kara asked herself.

"You're not gonna believe this, but I came here to ask the exact same thing," he said. The room was silent for a moment.

"So, I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Of course,"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for my first SDSeptember2020 fic! Stay tuned for more! :) Btw, their first date in this AU is the same as the one in canon, in case you wanted to know lol.


End file.
